A Song of Ice N' Fire
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''A Song of Ice N' Fire - We Don't Claim Any Throne...Yet!'' Alliance background Our name represents what this Alliance is; We are a Song, while in songs are named the glories and stories of Knights and Warriors, Ladies and Lords, friends and enemies; we are Ice, because we are strong and firm always protecting and claiming our and our allies' rights; we are Fire, because we are passionate and love playing the game having fun at the same time. "A Song of Ice N'Fire" started in March 2013 and is one of the first formed alliances in GoTA. Initially the alliance had a membership of one, Lady Doreah Snow, soon supported by Lord Mordane Wontorra. Having a constantly great performance -compared to our size- in the AvA phases and being always by the side of our good friends and allies, in June 2014 took place a merge between our Alliance and "A Winter Sect of Faceless Assassins". Our name changed to "A Song of Faceless Assassins" and we started as a new alliance since then. Although, the merge was partially successfull, as some of the active members (players of the former aWSoFA) left the Alliance, we managed to create a stronger relationship with the rest who remained! After a not very successful participation in the first World Event, the Leadership decided for the Alliance to stay out of the next AvA and be reorganized. As result of that in September 2014 our initial name restored, many inactive players were removed, the Great Council of her Leadership was created and a new way of communication -a Forum- is recently released with many interesting and very useful stuff in it, especially for the new in-game players. There is still more to be done, but the future belongs to us!! About us We are a small alliance, with a membership that is proud of its growth and performance. Alliance goals are set and achieved, through collective effort and discussion where every voice of every member has significant weight and is respected. Our Leadership is actively engaged with members and listens closely to the opinions of the people, when making important decisions. Truly it is not hyperbole to say that every member of ours has the keys to their own destiny! We welcome new in-game players and reincarnators, as long as they are willing not only to take from but also give to the Alliance. We don't enforce slavery policies on our members, when you are just a mere peon ordered to produce items for camps. We help each other to grow and seek deeper understanding of our strengths, ambitions and playstyles. Newer inexperienced members receive guidance and support. "A Song of Ice N 'Fire" welcomes fighters, item crafters, strategists, all players - who have an interest in participation, and enjoy the reward of seeing Alliance power increase. Our current membership is global, and participation from all timezones is welcomed! We have mostly a level-headed core strategy, not seeking to farm and provoke any other alliance withouta good reason. Our members send always an assertive response if our alliance or our allies are threatened. We know how to defend our interests, dear freedom and stand by our friends! AvA Achievements So far we've made a big leap forward in ranks with every phase. Join us and earn the glory for the name of your House! - Official winners of the ICE Phase of AvA Combat: GOLD TRADE award. -Official winners of the CROW Phase of AvA Combat: GOLD TRADE award. Current statistics As of November 23, 2015: Members: 16 Overall GoTA Alliance Rank: 160th Power: 234.410 Benefits * Regular alliance challenges, we will share the prizes! * Member PtP barter and aid encouraged - just ask and you will receive! * Reincarnating is encouraged - new fealty members will be sent barters to help them. * Involvement in strategy and goal setting is encouraged - you will be listened to, and we extend a high level of trust to our members. Expectations * Do not be afraid of asking - we are hear to help each other and learn; * Participate - read the daily message (MotD); * Join our alliance Forum; * Adhere to the DB code of AvA playing; * Show courtesy and respect to all players; * Contribute to camps and challenges. Leadership ''' *Xaryvdi Gaaren the Sincere - Master-at-Arms '''Great Council * Aegon Vi the Unchained - Co-Leader & Master of War * Guardian Luceon Redwyne - Master of Diplomacy * Dalla Dragonstorm the Humble - Master of Fame How to Join To join, send a friend request to the Leader or to Master of Fame and they will send you an invite or answer any questions you may have. * Leader's ID: 287141 * Master's of Fame ID: 2778730 *No Fealty Alliances Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Top 200 Alliances